Sonic And Johnny Adventure
by superedfan
Summary: A wormhole appears and sucks up the test kids and more.They'll meet a certain blue blur that can guide them back home.will update randomly. MOST LIKELY WILL NOT CONTINUE DUE TO LOST INTEREST. DO NOT ASK TO CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

iHey is my third story on fanfiction. the other stories,I will write more often just to do something during the summer.I'm very hyperactive when I eat a ,story time.

"Johnny!!!!" shouted Susan and Mary test.A 11 year old boy with red highlights on the edge of his blond hair appeared,with Lolo the midnight blue monkey."We need Lolo for our test." said the test twins.

"EMERGENCY,EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!!!" shouted the computer.

"What was that?" asked a brown, two legged,strange talking dog.

"I don't know." said ,a portal opened up and sucked up all of their house and maybe more.

"were are we?" asked Johnny.

"Who are you,why are you here,don't fight!" shouted an impatient black,weird hedgehog."CHOAS…SPEAR!" he shouted.A yellow tiny spark was fired at Johnny and Dukey,who dodged it.

"That's 's time for Johnny x and sssuuupper dukey!" Johnny grabbed dukey and changed into his Johnny x costume.

"take this you freak.**POWER POOTS!!!!!!**" he turned around and farted, shooting fire in the process.

"You're the freak**. CHOAS CONTROL!!!!!"** it shouted and disappeared fast enough to dodge the flame.

" hands" the superhero clapped and two hurricane/tornadoes appeared.

"Weak, chaos…** PUNISHMENT!!!!!!"** the thing disappeared again but reappeared infront of Johnny and unshed/unsheath(I don't know of it's either, please review or email me/mostly review cause I don't go on my email that regularly but enough to recognized stuff barely/if you now which one it is for pulling out a sword out of it's holder) and slashed Johnny to the others.

"that's it.**BE GONE SCUMS!!!CHOAS… RIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** it roared.A worm hole leading to the chaos dimension where it got it's power was summoned and the trees were being swallowed whole in the rift in space.

"shadow, no!" shouted two voices.

"that's it!" Johnny shouted but his voice was swallowed by the wormhole,it was that focused and he started to raised his arms and teleported and saw that everyone was close to the portal started to summon up all his strength and caught fire and shouted" blazing Johnny x!!!!!!"

"whoa,didn't see that coming." Shadow said.

"Time to end this, **BLAZING SPIN BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Johnny jumped and srarted to spin around the air,soon it was filled with flames aiming at shadow.

"Darn it.I can't move during chaos rift and if I stop won't have enough strength to counter attack." Shadow flames hit with pinpoint accuracy and fell down,defeated.

"SHADOW!!!" said two voices.A blue hedgehog and a orange,two tailed fox,running to the so called notice the others." wow, you're good," said the blue hedgehog.

"Who are you?" asked Dukey,who was hiding in the bushes when Johnny and shadow were fighting.

"I'm sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and this is Miles him tails." Tails just waved."and the guy you just faced is shadow the hedgehog" sonic said.

"I'm Johnny test and this is Dukey and they are Susan and Mary test." Said the flaming head boy.

"And were are doctor eggman and bling bling boy" said two voices.

"didn't see that coming." Said everyone.

Well I'm done for you later guys.


	2. Two evils join,destruction on zone 300

Hello all Superedfan you brendachic12 for reviewing and if you can become my beta reader of the story?PM me for the answer and I'll give you and answer as soon as ,onto the chapter.

"Who's the mini eggman?" asked bling boy was,somehow,pleased.

"That's Eugene and he is a poor excuse of a mad genius." Answered dukey.

"Same as Eggman,he can't take over the world for an hour." Said shadow. Everyone laughed.

"Laugh while you can Jonathan and the weird animal things …"

"Fine." They all laughed again.

"for I ugh we doctor eggman and bling bling boy will defeat you once and for all." bling bling boy said.

They fired a beam but they all just dodged it.

"It that the best you can … ugh" Johnny said. The beam split into extra beams that homed on everyone.

"Your on fat heads hurricane hands!" Johnny shapeshifted into a dinosaur with sonic starting to charge a light speed attack.

"Take this mechat,egg style attack form!" they shouted.A giant egg shaped machine appeared and the two egg heads jumped in. "Super egg roll!" they all attacked at full power resulting the entire area of zone 300 to be destroyed.(except Johnny and everybody and Johnny's house)

"Darn it,our mechat is at 1 percent only thing to do is to use the copy of shadows chaos control that was use in the first chapter and escape." Eggman explained.

"Lets use it already so we can revive the power level." Bling bling boy(or bbb for short)

"Ok,here we go." Eggman said. He pressed a button and they warped.

"They got away but won't get away next time" sonic said.

I'm ending it here cause I really want to watch transformers on tv so yeah bye.


End file.
